Infections in or proximate a hoof or foot of an animal, including livestock, domestic animals and zoo animals can be difficult to treat. In the case of zoo animals, including Pachyderms generally and Rhinoceroses specifically, an infected hoof is constantly and continually exposed to mud, dirt and even excrement, which hinders healing. Traditionally, an infected hoof often means eventual death for an infected Rhinoceroses.
Traditional bandaging or even boots, which can keep the infected area clean and promote healing, are often not effective many animals especially larger and stronger animals, such the aforementioned Rhinoceros and on the domestic side, horses, who through various means will often destructively remove the protective covering as it irritates or bothers them. Accordingly, prior art methods involve repeatedly cleaning and disinfecting the hoof or foot and usually repeatedly fighting any new infections that arise. Ideally, placing the affected animal in a cleaner environment free of potential containments would help, but practically this is often not possible especially with larger animals. Even when kept in a much cleaner environment little can be done to keep the animal away from its own excrement, which itself can aggravate an infection.
Ultimately, treating a hoof infection on large animals, and certain more moderately sized animals as well, has involved a large amount of luck.